Payback
by Maegfen
Summary: Jane discovers what happens when he doesn't listen to Lisbon's instructions. Jane/ Lisbon M-rated one shot. Sequel to Red Tiled Roofs.


**Summary: **Jane discovers what happens when he doesn't listen to Lisbon's instructions. Jane/ Lisbon M-rated one shot. Sequel to Red Tiled Roofs.

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist doesn't belong to me, or there'd be a lot more of this on the show ;)

**Rating: **Definite M.

**Spoilers: **No major ones really, set around Season 3 so just spoilers for who's in charge then.

**Warnings: **Adult situations, couple of naughty words

**Author's notes: **So, here it is. My second M-rated fic, which is probably even more M-rated than my first one (I think I have a very dirty mind). This is a one-shot sequel to my multi-chapter fic Red Tiled Roofs, and the whole thing stems back to a conversation Jane and Lisbon had in the later chapters of that story. You don't have to read Red Tiled Roofs for this to make sense though, but I welcome any and all readers to give it a try ;) All you need to know is that Jane and Lisbon solved a major case and are now in a relationship and that Jane is incapable of following instructions, which leads Lisbon to take serious action.

I have to admit, I'm more nervous about posting this than I have been with anything else I've written, mainly because I want to make everything I write fairly believable within the context of the show (I know _this_ will never happen on screen, although I can always dream!) Hence why there's not just sexytimes in this, but there's elements of Jisbon banter, humour, Jane being Jane and a tiny bit of case-related plot of you look hard enough.

Any feedback is welcome, I'm always looking to improve on my writing; feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think :)

* * *

Lisbon sighed as she put the key in the lock and let herself into her house, feeling completely exhausted. It had been a long and tiring day; the case they were working on heavy going, what with 3 business executives, 2 local politicians and at least 4 other prominent public figures on their current suspect list. The death of a young speech writer at a charity function the previous week had sparked public outrage, and the amount of slander and hearsay being bandied about was giving her a headache. She really hated the political side of her job, she decided. She'd never been very good at it, and she figured that Hightower probably wouldn't appreciate her bumbling attempts to play the movers and shakers at their own game. Unfortunately, that meant that she was drawn into frequent meetings with her boss to keep her apprised of the situation so that _Hightower_ could try and play the political game that _she_ excelled at instead.

She placed her car keys in the bowl by the door and proceeded to take off her thick coat and hang it up on the rack. The temperature outside had dropped in the last couple of days; the giddy rush she got around autumn was being replaced by the slight wariness of winter. She had never been too big a fan of the cold and she was suddenly thankful that Jane had had the foresight to put on the heating in the house in anticipation of her arrival. She wandered through the living room, heading towards the kitchen. The TV was on, the voices low and murmuring, and a Sudoku book lay open, spine up on the coffee table.

Lisbon smiled as she reached the doorway to the kitchen, taking the time to appreciate the man currently stood with his back to her, his focus on the boiling kettle in front of him. He was dressed in his usual three piece suit, although at some point during the afternoon he had abandoned the jacket and had rolled the shirt sleeves up to his elbow. Lisbon had to admit that he looked good. Very good in fact.

In the five months since the closing of the Sunny Hills case, the two of them had fallen into an easy routine, both of them having acknowledged that whatever it was between them was worth exploring. Privately, they were still in the honeymoon period of their relationship, spending as much time together as they could and finding any and every excuse to make love when the opportunity arose. Publicly they carried on as they ever did. They'd decided early on that it was not worth risking the wrath of Hightower by being too open about the change in their relationship, so they'd been keeping a relatively low profile on that front, with the two of them just about managing to keep their hands off each other during working hours.

However, despite their attempts as discretion, the two of them were apparently the worst kept secret in CBI; Van Pelt had let slip yesterday over lunch that there was currently a betting pool on how long it would take her to jump Jane in the middle of the bullpen. _Unlikely, _she had scoffed at the younger agent, _I'll probably shoot him before that happens._ She'd laughed when Grace had revealed there was a pot going round for that too.

Lisbon shook her head and focused on the man in front of her again and, smiling to herself, approached him quietly. After checking that he wasn't holding a scolding cup of tea in his hands, she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, enveloping him in a tight hug and placing a kiss on his vest covered shoulder. Jane hummed in response and carefully enclosed her hands in his.

"Ah, my dear Grace, I've been waiting for you all afternoon. We must be quick; Lisbon will be back any moment!" Lisbon squeezed him playfully then and released him. He turned to face her, a childish grin on his face as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"You know, that would work much better if one, this wasn't my house and two, I knew you'd never dare enter a relationship with Grace because Rigsby would smash you to a pulp." She feigned a frown at him, hands on her hips.

"Ah come on Lisbon, it was just a little fun. You know there's only one CBI agent for me!" He leaned into her then, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss by way of a greeting. She deepened it straight away, losing herself in the moment. They made to break apart, Lisbon playfully nipping his bottom lip as she released him. In an instant, he had her backed up against the kitchen table, the two of them entwined in a deep kiss, Jane standing oh so close between her legs. She groaned as she pulled away and Jane took a small step back.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hey right back," he replied, reaching to pull her into another hug. "I missed you this afternoon."

"Mmm, me too, but you know, someone has to talk to Hightower about how to handle the delicate situation with Senator Atkins, and I figured you probably didn't care much for that particular topic of conversation."

"You know me so well, my dear." He smiled warmly at her, but Lisbon caught something in his eyes, a little flicker of mischief. She sighed, exasperated.

"Oh no, tell me what you've done now!"

Jane feigned innocence, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't do anything. Not really. I mean, I may have happened to be in Mayor Handers' general vicinity, and I may or may not have tried to get him to confess to killing Adams using one of my usual brilliant plans, but that's by the by. How did the meeting with Hightower go?"

Lisbon was suddenly angry.

"Oh no, not this time buster. No way are you changing the subject the subject that easily!" She glared up at him, and Jane took a step back after seeing the threatening look in her eyes. "What do you mean you spoke to the mayor? Are you an idiot? Why on earth do you think the Mayor committed the murder?"

"His shoes," Jane shrugged noncommittally, "far too dirty for someone with aspiring social and political ambitions."

"And you accused the Mayor of murder based on the cleanliness of his shoes?" She was bewildered; honestly, how did this man's brain work?

"Not just that. There's other things too, like the fact that Adams was sleeping with his wife and was about to convince her to leave him, which would have resulted in a very nasty, very public divorce and years of potential alimony. That's got to be motive right?"

Lisbon frowned at him, exasperated.

"And you couldn't have called me or the others first because…?"

"You were busy with Hightower, Rigsby and Grace were following up on the brother-in-law and Cho flat out refused to be part of another scheme." He looked at her almost earnestly then before he carried on. "But, it is suspicious right? Definite motive, the dirty shoes," he checked off two fingers as he counted the list, then promptly added a third as he continued. "Plus he doesn't like me. That's the trifecta right there!"

"Jane, if we suspected everyone who didn't like you we'd have half of the city in holding." She sighed and looked up at him, a look of frustration on her face. She frowned as she continued.

"I told you to go home and stay out of trouble, not go around accusing important politicians of murder. Ugh, the paperwork for this is going to be a nightmare," she groaned, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. "What am I going to do with you Jane?"

"Oh I don't know, I can think of a few things." He lifted her head with his finger and leaned in to kiss her, running his tongue over her lips so she opened her own almost immediately. Lisbon surrendered to the feel of him, quickly forgetting why she was angry at him in the first place…

Realising what he was doing, she broke the kiss and put her hands on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat under her palm as she pushed him away.

"No. No distracting me. I'm supposed to be angry with you for this." She scowled at him slightly. She _knew_ he would try and do this the next time she got pissed at him; his kisses were dangerous distractions and he knew it. Patrick Jane was always one to have an advantage in any situation, and more often than not he'd use it. If it was anyone else she'd find it immensely irritating, but she found it was one of Jane's almost endearing qualities. She realised that she definitely had it bad if she thought that _anything_ this man did was endearing.

He pouted slightly at the slight shove, and took a tiny step back. He was still way into her personal space though, so the gesture was more for show than anything else. He raised a hand to her cheek while brushing his fingers of his other hand over her wrist, tickling her slightly. She was sure he'd be able to feel her rushing pulse, even with her protestations of anger.

He leaned closer then, his lips hovering near her ear, breath hot against her cheek. Lisbon could suddenly tell she was not going to end up being angry at him for long at this rate.

"I'm sorry Teresa," he whispered in her ear, voice low and husky. Damn him. He _knew_ what effect his voice that close had on her. "I didn't intend to cause you any more unnecessary paperwork or distractions. I was merely attempting to assist with the case. Please accept my humble apologies."

"Mmmm," was all she could say, before she realised that one, he was apologising almost sincerely and two, a moan was not really a suitable reply. "I mean, thank you. For apologising." She paused and looked up at him, "But I'm still pissed at you, so you can deal with Hightower when she calls."

"Ok, fine, whatever," he answered casually, before his eyes flickered with mischief and an almost feral grin graced his lips. "Now, how can I possibly make it up to you?"

"Well," she paused, pretending to mull it over before dragging him closer to her using his vest so that they were mere inches apart again, "I can think of a few things."

He chuckled at the fact she'd thrown his own words back at him then leaned forward to kiss her. He kept his lips on hers as he pushed her back against the kitchen table once more, and she gasped as the wood dug into her back. He used her gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, and Lisbon felt his hands creep under her jacket and shirt and rest on the cool skin of her waist. She threaded one of her own hands through his hair, the other going round his shoulders to keep him close. She loved kissing him, loved feeling so close to this wonderful man.

It didn't take him long to break the kiss and lift her onto the kitchen table itself, and Lisbon opened her jean clad legs to allow him to move flush against her. She moaned as she felt his arousal through his pants, and she quickly wrapped her legs around him to pull him even closer. She was rewarded with his own groan and his lips left hers to kiss the side of her neck and her throat. He nipped her earlobe and she used the opportunity to mutter a low, sultry "Patrick, bedroom now," before reaching down and toying with the waistband of his slacks.

He stepped back quickly and practically dragged her out of the room, his tea remaining abandoned on the counter.

XxXxX

They eventually reached the bedroom, Jane leaning forward to open the door which Lisbon was currently trapped against, his lips still attached to hers. They'd been lucky to make it this far; it wouldn't have been the first time he'd taken her on the stairs, although they'd both had bruises for a week after the last time they couldn't wait for the comfort of the bed.

He walked them slowly backwards, his hands moving to divest her of her jacket. She put her hands on his chest to stop him then grabbed his arms, turning them so his back was to the bed. She pushed him gently then, and reached up to kiss him again, nipping at his bottom lip as she did so. She smiled under his lips as he groaned. They walked backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, causing Jane to sit down. He pulled her with him as he sat, holding her waist to pull her on top of him. They, somewhat awkwardly, shuffled backwards quickly, the two of them moving up the bed until Jane's head hit the pillows.

They quickly divested Jane of his vest and shirt, the items of clothing thrown casually over the edge of the bed. Lisbon placed her hands on his bare chest, scratching him slightly with her nails, laughing at the slight hiss that escaped his mouth. He bent his head to kiss her as she straddled him and one of his hands threaded through her hair as the other supported her back.

Eventually, he removed his hands so that he could starting ridding her of her own clothing. However, Lisbon grabbed his hands to keep him from undressing her, and Jane growled in frustration, finally coming to the realisation that she wanted to be in charge of this as if she needed to reaffirm some semblance of control over whatever this was between them.

He sighed against her mouth as she moved his wrists above his head, and she used her new position over him to kiss him again. He kissed her deeper, longer before…

Click. Click.

His eyes suddenly opened and he looked up at her in shock. She had an incredibly beautiful, self-satisfied grin on her face, and he watched as she leaned back, raising her body above his.

Had she really just managed to distract him enough to handcuff him to the bed? He wiggled his wrists a little, the jangling of metal against the bars of the iron bed frame and his lack of freedom enough to prove his suspicions correct.

Well, he thought, this was certainly a turn out for the books. It seemed that Lisbon had learnt a few tricks from him over the years. He was impressed.

Her eyes were dark and lidded as she looked down at him in amusement, clearly enjoying her victory over him. She didn't move for a long time, as if seeming to revel in the fact that she had bested him for once. Then, ever so slowly, and making sure that she rubbed against his very obvious arousal, he watched as she moved off him and slid off the bed. Oh God, she wasn't just going to leave him here was she?

She stood up at the end of the bed and Jane had to raise his head uncomfortably to see her properly. He watched as she slipped out of her jacket and tossed it carelessly onto the chair in the corner of the room. His neck began to ache as she grasped the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up her torso and over her head, revealing a plain cotton bra. The pain in his neck was becoming uncomfortable, so he reluctantly had to lower his head for a moment. He could hear her move just out of his eye line and he quickly craned his neck again, not caring if he ended up with a strain; watching Teresa take off her clothes like this was definitely worth it.

"Damn it woman, you're nothing but a tease," he pleaded, watching her unhook her bra, her breasts coming free as she dropped the piece of clothing by her side. He'd never dreamed that she would treat him to a striptease, but he figured that his brain would never have supplied anything as glorious as this. God, she was perfect.

"Oh no Patrick, I'm much more than that." She smirked at him then, and unzipped her jeans before leaning over to push them down her legs. She stepped out of them carefully and Jane saw that she was left in nothing more than a pair of very thin, very see-though black laced panties.

He spluttered, mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

"Oh God, please tell me you weren't wearing those all day? I don't think my brain can cope with the fact that you'd happily wear those in secret at the office!'"

She said nothing, just smiled slyly and moved towards the bed. She moved onto the bed and positioned herself between his legs, but didn't straddle him. He felt her remove his socks and then he moaned as he felt her run her hands slowly up his legs, over his thighs, dodging his very apparent arousal before they rested on the belt of his pants. He could see her better from his position now and he muttered a husky "please Teresa," as she slowly unbuckled the belt. Patrick Jane rarely resorted to begging but he quickly figured _when needs must_…

The belt gone, she leaned over to kiss him then returned to his slacks, tortuously lowering the zipper inch by painful inch. The look on her face was magnificent, and he revelled in watching her taking so much pleasure from this. He lifted his hips as she pulled the waistband down and she released him from his slacks, the awkwardness as a result of him not being able to use his hands accounting for the laugh they both emitted almost simultaneously.

He knew he was in deep trouble when, instead of moving to take off his boxers next she moved further up his body, stretching herself over him and leaning forward so her lips were achingly close to his. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her lips, to beg her to free him. He tried to move his head to reach her, but she teasingly moved her head back. Resigned to his fate as a less than active participant (at least for the meantime; he already had a plan…) he put his head back against the pillow and waited for her next move.

She paused for a couple of seconds, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. A moment later he felt her hot breath in his ear.

"Stay," was all she said, before placing a quick kiss on his lips and sitting back to straddle the top of his thighs.

He briefly wondered where she thought he would go; he wouldn't leave this position even if he _hadn't_ been handcuffed in place. The thought left his mind as soon as he felt her hands tracing down his chest, slowly, tortuously, towards the waistband of his boxers.

He couldn't see her properly without straining his neck, so he decided to close his eyes so he could focus solely on the sensation of her. He felt her tongue trace over his collarbone, a kiss over his heart, a playful bite at his skin. Oh God, she was trying to kill him. Her lips returned to the centre of his chest and he could feel her hands toying with the elastic of his underwear. He was achingly hard, the cotton of his boxers against his arousal a horrible mixture of pain and pleasure. He really _really_ needed her to take them off him, or the party was likely to be over way too soon for anyone's complete satisfaction.

He yelped and opened his eyes as she snapped the elastic slightly against his waist, and he involuntarily thrust up at the sensation, his hands pulling on the metal binds that held him. He grinned a little at the flushed look of arousal on her face as his erection ground against her as his hips left the bed. Ha, served her right for playing cruel games. He felt her move off him then and he could see her take off those wonderful little panties.

Slowly, she moved back to kneel beside him and reached for the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down his thighs and off his legs. She looked up at him then, and, with a wicked grin on her face, took his arousal in her hand. He moaned, low and deep at the feel of her slightly cold fingers wrapped round him, and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the sensation. She moved her hand over the length of him, and Jane felt like he would shatter at any moment. He was too hyped, still buzzing from her sensual striptease and tortuous foreplay. If she kept this up it would be over before it began. He couldn't even move her hands to encourage her to move faster, and he growled in frustration as she placed a firm hand on his hip when he tried to thrust into her welcoming hand.

"Oh God, Teresa… please," his voice was hoarse, and he knew he was begging again but he really couldn't care less at this particular moment. His wonderful, darling Teresa seemed to take pity on him then, as she released him and moved to straddle him once more. She leaned over once more, kissing him deeply and he growled again as she lightly nipped his bottom lip. She raised herself up a little bit and held him again, and they both moaned as she guided him inside her.

If he could pick one thing that summed up how he felt about Teresa Lisbon and their relationship, it would be this; the feeling of absolute completion and love that he always got that moment that they joined together and became connected in the most primal and ancient of ways. He didn't think he would ever get tired of making love to Teresa. They fit perfectly together in so many ways and he never ever wanted that feeling to end.

He thrust up a little, his hips rising off the bed slightly, relishing the sight of his friend, his partner, his everything, moaning in pleasure. He was determined to move, but he was still restrained and he knew that she wanted control of this more than he needed it.

Sure enough, she didn't move, just looked at him with a mix of pleasure and determination in her eyes.

"I seem to recall telling you that you needed to follow my orders," she said, drawing him back to a conversation they'd had months ago. She rolled her hips slightly, and he moaned. "And yet here we are again, you offering no respect to me or my position."

She rolled her hips again, the movement causing him to groan before he locked his eyes on her, grinning inanely, a feral look in his eyes.

"Oh no Teresa, I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, that I completely respect your position right now," and he gave a little thrust up, showing her the effect she had on him. He could see her grit her teeth, as if she was fighting against the sensation of having him fill her.

"That's _not_ what I meant and you know it you jackass."

"But I'm your jackass right?"

She clenched around him, leaning down to place her lips to his ear at the same time.

"Always," she whispered and she moved to kiss him quickly. Jane deepened the kiss immediately and groaned as she broke the contact to sit up again. He stopped his complaints immediately though as Lisbon raised herself off him slightly, then slowly sank down.

She rode him slowly, tortuously, eyes closed in pleasure as she used him. Jane was transfixed, wishing that he could touch her instead of watching her ride him to completion. He thrust up a little every time she took him in completely, moaning as his lover whimpered with every movement of his hips against hers.

Now, if he could just keep her distracted for just a little longer…

XxXxX

Lisbon moaned as Jane put his hands into her hair, dragging her down for another deep kiss, his tongue matching the thrusts of his hips. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, shock coursing through her. Jane's hands were in her hair. Her _hair._ When he should have been handcuffed to the damn bed. Bastard!

Her eyes reached his, and she pulled away, stopping her movement on top of him. Jane was grinning at her, a stupid, goofy smile on his face. Lisbon frowned at him as he gave her a little wave. Both of his hands were free, the handcuffs hanging loosely from his left hand. He smirked, raised an eyebrow at her and discarded the handcuffs over the edge of the bed, where they landed with a soft 'thunk'. He sat up quickly, shifting their positions so that he was sat almost upright and Lisbon was settled right in his lap. Her legs reached round his hips and she groaned as he thrust up again, this time with more purchase as he held her hips.

"Now," he growled, in her ear, thrusting up into her so that she moaned. "I think you've had your fun Teresa. My turn."

And with that lifted her off him, flipped them both over and sank back into her warmth so quickly that she didn't have time to question his miraculous ability to escape while handcuffed, naked and in the middle of a pretty intense bout of love-making. Jane lowered his head to hers, kissing her deeply before leaving her lips and focusing on her throat. He scraped his teeth over a particularly sensitive part of her neck. He pulled out of her almost completely, before he thrust into her at the same time as nipping her earlobe, filling Lisbon with the wonderful feeling of both pain and pleasure. She opened her legs wider and he pushed himself even deeper, an action that caused them both to sigh from the feeling. Lisbon's arms came round his back and he could feel her heels digging into the mattress beside his legs. He grinned and placed another deep, loving kiss on her lips as he thrust into her once more.

His pace was slow, slower than when she had been on top, and Lisbon was convinced it was some sort of revenge. As if to confirm her suspicions, Jane looked up at her as he pulled out again, pushing back in slowly and grinning at her moan. He continued the tortuously slow pace, in and out, in and out, moving his mouth to her ear as he thrust into her, his soft whispers causing her to shiver as he spoke. She was close, and she knew that he could probably tell. He didn't use that as an excuse to speed up though, moving in and out of her so that she was _just_ teetering on the edge; so near but so far from reaching her peak.

He was leaning on both of his arms to keep above her, but he shifted slightly, lowering one of his hands to that sweet spot just above where they were joined. He laughed as Lisbon gasped at the feel of his fingers, slick with her own arousal, tormenting her, rubbing little circles that just pushed her closer and closer. Jane felt her nails dig into his back and he knew she'd leave marks. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Do you know how frustrating it is having someone torture you like this?" His breath was hot in her ear and Lisbon was focused on nothing but his voice, his hands and the feel of him inside her. "Do you know what it's like for your lover to be going so slowly that all you want to do is beg them to speed up?" He thrust his hips a little sharper then and was rewarded with a deep moan from her, "to beg them for release, to beg them to fuck you…"

Lisbon lost it then, clenching around him and sailing delightfully over the edge, moaning his name in his ear as the combination of his hand, words and thrusts pushed her over into her climax. Jane had stilled above her, his hips still as she rode out her orgasm. He moved his hand that had been circling her slowly up her body and used it to support himself fully once more. He rested his head on her shoulder as he started to move again, the deep thrusts continuing but quicker now, as if her climax had pushed him too close to his own. It didn't take long for him to groan, low and dirty, in her ear as he spent himself inside her and Lisbon clung to him as they both came down.

Jane breathed in deeply and planted a kiss on her forehead and then her lips before he slipped out of her and rolled over. He reached out and pulled Lisbon to him so that she partially rested over his chest, her hand resting over his heart and his own arm resting under her shoulders. His other hand lay over hers on his chest and he absently stroked her thumb as they recovered.

They were quiet for a few minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath and calm their beating hearts. Eventually Jane planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he spoke, his voice soft and sleepy.

"You know, if this is what you're going to do every time I don't listen, I have to be honest and say it's not really much of an incentive for me to start paying attention."

She smacked him half-heartedly on the chest then, too tired to do anything else. Something came into her head suddenly, something that she'd not been able to question previously.

"Patrick… how did you escape the handcuffs? The key was in my pocket."

She felt his slight chuckle, and he answered quietly as if he were on the verge of drifting off.

"My dear Teresa, next time you decide to handcuff me, don't wear hairpins then lean over to kiss me… you made it far too easy."

"Jackass," she muttered good-naturedly, before she planted a soft kiss on his chest. She snuggled closer to him then, resting her head on his shoulder and knew, by the sound of his breathing, that Jane had promptly fallen asleep after his comment. She smiled, wrapped her arm around his waist and settled down to sleep as well.


End file.
